ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Clarence's Big Break/Tropes
Clarence's Big Break is a 2020 feature film adaptation based on Cartoon Network's cult series Clarence. It is the following Cartoon Network Studios film, preceding The Powerpuff Girls Movie and Regular Show: The Movie. The film takes place in a time where Clarence and Jeff now attend West Aberdale Elementary and Amy Gillis is back living in Aberdale. The plot takes place on Clarence and Jeff's second day in West Aberdale, with Clarence, Sumo and Jeff going on a field trip to El Paso; only to be left behind accidentally. Fortunately, Gilben was able to notice their absence and informs his fellow students from their previous class (via sending a taken photo of them on his phone) to rescue them. On the way, they meet a friendly prankster Carmen Ericson (voiced by Trey Parker) who helps them get home along the way. The film gained mixed reviews for not its premise, but from the fans' confusion of the current setting of the series' universe. This led to two separate TV specials explaining about Clarence and Jeff transfer to West Aberdale and Amy's return to Aberdale. The film provides examples of: * Adults Are Useless: Averted with Mary and Chad, as they get informed by West Aberdale about the boys' absence, which has them travel out of Aberdale to find them. * Aside Glance: Kimby does this. Kimby: Am I the only one that thinks this is a bad idea? [cut to Belson] Belson: Yes. * Big Damn Movie: The movie has the trio stuck in El Paso and their friends go to save them. * Break the Cutie: Jeff does this to Clarence by blaming him for getting stuck in El Paso, leading to the former to walk home, so to not interfere with their trip home. * Call-Back: During Amy's motivational speech to the others, she mentions the events of "Slumber Party". * Call-Forward: As mentioned in the quote above, the premise of how Clarence and Jeff got transferred to West Aberdale Elementary is shown in the revival. ** This also includes Kimby's infatuation with Jeff from "Tough Love Is in the Air". * Canon Foreigner: The Ericsons and Ernest are the only new characters introduced in the movie. * Chase Scene: This one's a car chase example. Thanks to Mary and Chad arriving to El Paso in time, the kids get their help rescuing Clarence from Carmen's rival Burt. * Character Development: Clarence receives his development, where he realizes his obliviousness put most of the people in his life in harm's way, so his constant shenanigans are toned down a bit during the following seasons. * Dance Party Ending: The characters have a party dancing along to "Timber" in a yard with pool, which happens to be Belson's backyard. * Easily Forgiven: Jeff apologizes for calling Clarence out, and your typical Clarence accepts his apology. * Fish Out of Water: Clarence, Sumo and Jeff get stranded in El Paso, Texas for one thing. * Flashback Cut: A brief one for how Carman and Burt were enemies ever since. * Getting Crap Past the Radar: Carman has a magazine he took with... suggestive stuff. Jeff: Yet a little... shudders, then looks down. Uh, does anyone else feel your pants bunched up? * Gilligan Cut: Kimby: There is so no way I'm getting on that smelly truck. to the five now on the truck. Kimby is holding her nose. Amy: Look, I know it smells, but it beats walking. * How We Got Here: After Mary and Chad arrive, Sumo explains their entire escapade in El Paso. Sumo: We got left behind from playing hide-and-seek, we met this guy Carman that wanted to help us get back, then Jeff and Clarence had a big fight and Clarence decided to huff it back home. * Insecure Love Interest: During the pre-credits scene, Kimby approaches Jeff, which he becomes shy about her in his space. However, he lightens up to her. * Jerk With a Heart of Gold: Carman. As much as he's a typical prankster, he's a kind, respectable kid. * "Kick Me" Prank: Sumo does this to Andrew, in retaliation for him tattletaling on their attempt to sabotage a science fair project. * Logo Joke: In the international releases, there is a logo variant to DreamWorks Pictures (who is co-producing in the UK, Canada, and Australia) in the style of the show with Jeff as the boy on the crescent moon. * Long List: Jeff has one for things to do in El Paso. * Loser Gets the Girl: Jeff gets Kimby after the climax. And there's a kiss that proves it. * Misfit Mobilization Moment: Parodied. As Kimby, Dustin, Nathan and Breehn start bickering, they start to realize that their arguing isn't getting them anywhere, so they focus on the task at hand. * Mythology Gag: Clarence, Sumo, and Jeff have been friends for five years, a reference to the show's original run from April 14, 2014 to June 24, 2018. * Noodle Incident: **Jeff had once helped Breehn with a science project **Sumo once helped Dustin and Nathan fend for themselves. **Carman once put a tracking chip in Burt's shirt to discover his whereabouts. * Only Sane Man: Jeff takes on the role as the sane member in the movie, as opposed to Sumo in the the show's original run. * Plot-Mandated Friendship Failure: Between Clarence and Jeff. Jeff finally calls out Clarence for being responsible of getting them stuck in El Paso, along with ending their friendship after the past five years, having Clarence decide to walk back to Aberdale, in spite of his decision. * Police Are Useless: Subverted. The police arrest Burt for not kidnapping, but for crashing into their car. * Real Song Theme Tune: The movie features various actual songs, as opposed to the show doing parodied versions. * "The Reason You Suck" Speech: After Clarence and Sumo's attempt to shoplift food, Jeff finally has the balls to call out Clarence for getting them stranded in El Paso in the first place, as well as his constant stupidity. Jeff: That's it! I've had enough! Clarence: What? Jeff: I don't know. Oh, wait, yeah, now I remember. It's because of your constant stupidity, Clarence! Sumo: Hey! He may be dumb, and may put us in trouble at times, but he's my best friend! He usually doesn't know any better. Jeff: That's the point; he's always going off the rails to put anyone, especially us, on his constant shenanigans! In the end, we ignore those events for new ones, yet, he goes unblamed most of the times! Clarence: Really? I never knew that. I wonder how many things I got off the hook with. Jeff: Clarence, throughout the past five years, I've stayed loyal to you, even overlook your behavior, but now, this is where I can't do this anymore. Clarence: What do you mean? Jeff: That it's all your fault for getting us into this mess! Look where we are. If you were like everyone else, you'd be a regular everyday guy like me: calm, less energetic, less imaginative, able to think, stay out of trouble. But instead, you wanna be stubborn, reckless, slow-minded, looking on the bright side, and having your head in the clouds! https://allthetropes.wikia.com/wiki/Break_the_Cutie Clarence has his mouth wide open from Jeff's words. Jeff: If you still think that everything's gonna be okay, tell me. tries to comfort him, but Clarence declines it, [https://allthetropes.wikia.com/wiki/Screw_This%2C_I'm_Outta_Here then jumps off the moving truck they jumped on.] '''Sumo, in the distance: Hey, what's going on, man?! Clarence: I'm gonna walk home from now on, if that's what Jeff wants! looks on at him with crossed arms, while Sumo looks on with an upset look. * Rhetorical Question Blunder: During the kids' mission to save the trio. Amy: Are you guys giving up now? Are you tough, or are you just chicken? Dustin: No, just tired. But some of us are a bit chicken. beat Buk-cock! Amy: Very funny. * Road Trip Plot: Or very much a "Road Trip Sub-Plot". Amy, Breehn, Kimby, Dustin and Nathan travel to El Paso to rescue the trio. * Rousing Speech: Amy gives one to the students after hearing about the trio's predicament. Amy: Listen up, guys. Even though some of you guys are better off without them or managing without them, they're our friends; and friends stick together no matter what. Breehn, who helped you with your science project? Breehn: Jeff did, apparently. Amy: That's right! And Dustin and Nathan, who taught you guys to fend for yourselves? Nathan: Sumo. Amy: That's the spirit! And Kimby, who brought you into the world of actual fun? Kimby: Clarence did! Amy: There you go! They may be ordinary smucks, but they're our friends, and they need our help to get them home! four of them applaud for Amy, in which almost awakens Mr. Reese, so they clap quietly. * Shout-Out: **Alan Tudyk's character's name Burt Ernest is a reference to Burt and Ernie from Sesame Street and Ernest "Ernie" Smuntz from MouseHunt. **And for Carmen Ericson? See Actor Allusion above. * Tempting Fate: Discovering that Clarence has been kidnapped... Sumo: We have to save him! Jeff: Sumo, look where we are! We'll never catch up to Clarence on foot. Besides, it's not like a car's gonna show up and help us save him! car arrives. Amy: You were saying? * Theme Tune Cameo: The "King of the World" song from the show's opening sequence is put around a few scenes in the sweet score of Alexandre Desplat. * Time Skip: The movie takes place about one year after the events of the series and one day after Clarence and Jeff transferred to West Aberdale. * Tracking Device: Carman had once placed a tracking chip into Burt's shirt a while back, which is used to follow the man to save Clarence in the climax. * Unhand Them, Villain!: At the start of the car chase. Sumo: Let my best friend go, you jerk! Bert: Yeah, not on your life, kid. * What the Hell, Clarence?: Jeff's reaction to Clarence and Sumo's attempt to shoplift snacks, leading to Jeff to call out Clarence for being stuck in El Paso. Home, sweet, home; no other place I would be but here.Category:Clarence Category:Tropes